


The Surprise

by emeralddarkness



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Modern, sub sess, this happened because Kagome thought it would be hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeralddarkness/pseuds/emeralddarkness
Summary: “For you?” His voice was dry. “Because I’m sure that can’t be for me.”
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	The Surprise

“I have a surprise,” Kagome had said with laughter in her voice after he’d gotten home and she’d gotten her kiss, and because of her refusal to say anything more, curiosity had gotten the best of him. Sesshoumaru had always disliked mysteries. She had continued to refuse to say anything more all through dinner, and even after had only grinned at him before going to the bedroom, only raising an eyebrow at him in answer to the expectant one he had raised at her. He had followed, trying not to look too interested. He could smell excitement and amusement on her, and the location did conjure certain ideas, but sex wasn’t exactly a surprise worth announcing, not unless she had something special planned.

He arrived in the room as she was straightening with something she’d pulled from the nightstand in her hand. Sesshoumaru looked down and found….

She was holding a collar.

Sesshoumaru’s expression was unamused as he looked from it to her, but her eyes were sparkling with mischief as she dangled it from one finger teasingly, looking back.

“For you?” His voice was dry. “Because I’m sure that can’t be for me.”

Her grin only grew, and the laughter hidden behind her eyes seemed ready to start spilling out. “I think a collar would suit you!”

“You can’t be serious,” he said flatly.

“Come onnnn,” she teased. “It might be fun! I’ll even wear it after, I promise, if that’s what you want.”

Sesshoumaru looked at this human woman who somehow he kept allowing liberties he’d never imagined himself allowing anyone. It was hard to figure out how it had happened, when she’d wrapped ribbons of his heart around her fingers.

“Hn.”

“Come on,” she said again, standing on tiptoe and whispering the words against his lips. “I swear I won’t take pictures.”

He’d pressed forward to complete the kiss, and as he broke it sighed, running his hand down her arm, touching the collar still dangling from her hand with fingertips.

“Do you want to fasten it, or shall I?”

She’d laughed and taken hold of it with both hands, unbuckling the little circle of leather and circling his neck, tight enough to be noticeable but not constrictive. The metal of the buckle was cold against his skin as she tugged the d ring just enough to pull him in and kiss him again.

“Down, boy,” she’d whispered into his ear, mischief in her voice again, and after a moment’s pause, Sesshoumaru slowly went to his knees. The shock that flitted across her face as she did was worth the price of admission alone. He leaned forward after and pressed a kiss against her stomach, and then grinned up at her with a teasing edge to the expression.

“Well then,” he’d said, wickedly. “If I’m to be your pet, then where do you want me to lick?”

She’d laughed at him, and pulled him onto the bed. Afterwards he caught himself thinking that maybe a collar wasn’t so bad, every once in a while.


End file.
